1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trainer organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baby walker organization wherein the same may be utilized in a first orientation to assist a child in learning to walk and repositionable for use as a backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various training devices to assist a young child, and particularly an infant, in the walking procedure have been heretofore developed in the prior art. Prior art devices, however, have failed to provide a multi-purpose device to accommodate infants of a predetermined age group that are in the process of learning to walk by enabling a walking procedure to take place and thereafter enable convenient transport of the individual child. Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,999 to Crocker wherein a child's walking device is provided with an individual elongate split gap between a rear panel of the device to afford minimal accommodation of a child's configuration, as opposed to the instant invention utilizing split seams formed in the side panels to more readily accommodate that child's proportions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,566 to Sanders sets forth a controlled baby walker wherein a rigid rod is mounted to a strap truss arrangement to assist a child in walking, but the device of the Sander's patent does not utlilize any bottom support to support the child in a walking procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,184 to Urso sets forth a crib with an overlying beam wherein a downwardly positioned truss comprising a single belt is securable about the child to assist in a walking-training arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,437 to Skaricic sets forth a training device wherein a boom mounts a strap arrangement for supporting a child with a spring mount shock arrangement to counterbalance and suspend the child in walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,374 to Gilliam sets forth a baby walker utilizing a strap arrangement to support a cross-strap arrangement mounted about the child's torso, but failing to provide underlying support neccesary in the support of infants in a walking procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved baby walker organization which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as well as effectiveness in construction and as such, the instant invention substantially fulfills this need.